callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth/Intel
Summary The only Intel document available details the CIA discovery and evaluation of the Soviet bio-chemical weapons testing facility on Rebirth Island. Images present detail attack targets on American cities for Nova 6 and test subjects. Intel DOCUMENT 1 RB/1-967 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: RB1967:44:8245 DATE: October 20, 1967 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Helms (DD/CIA) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA), in conjunction with OSA/DI SUBJECT: IDENTIFICATION OF POSSIBLE SOVIET BIOWEAPONS TESTING FACILITY # I am transferring to the National Security Council a full operational analysis of mosaic images received from the DS & T Corona Reconnaissance satellite system dated 13 Oct 1965. Surveillance photos (TAB A) show what can only be described as a military settlement on the Vozrozhdeniya Island (translates: "Rebirth Island") in the Aral Sea between the regions of Kazakhstan and Uzbekistan. # Geographical assessment (TAB B) based off location, recent HUMINT, historical records confirm a theoretically ideal site for the open-air testing of biological weapons. Its insular locations, sparse vegetation, hot, dry climate, and sandy soil that reaches temperatures upwards of 140 degrees Fahrenheit protect the area from transmission of weaponized pathogens outside the confines of the facility. In addition, surrounding deserts and its islands locale offer general security with its overall isolation. # Documents recovered during the Occupation indicated Japanese biological weapons research in Manchuria on the part of the Imperial Army's covert R&D group Unit 731 (TAB C). With the Soviets in control of that region following V-J Day, this research has since been acquired and implemented on the part of the Soviet Union (assumptions based off Khabarovsk War Crimes Trial testimony from Unit Chief, Major general Kawashima Kiyoshi (et al) between 25-31 Dec 1949 (TAB D). # Recommend opening operational study of direct confirmation of proposed theories and, if need be, the subsequent sabotage of Rebirth Island facility via covert action. Ryan Jackson Special Assistant (ADDO/SAD) Gallery BO_Rebirth_Intel_Image1.png|Human test experiments. BO_Rebirth_Intel_Image2.png|Map of targeted American cities for Nova 6 BO_Rebirth_Intel_Image3.png|Corona image photograph of Rebirth Island. BO_Rebirth_Intel_Image4.png|Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea. BO_Rebirth_Intel_Image5.png|Human and animal test subjects for Nova 6 (Note the subject on the left was the result of smallpox, not Nova 6). BO_Rebirth_Intel1.png|Intel document. Rebirth intel.jpg|Full Intel document. Intel Items *'Intel No. 34:' (1/3) The intel will be in a corner to the left once Mason exits the cargo. *'Intel No. 35:' (2/3) The room before meeting Steiner will be a gas chamber in the middle. The intel is sitting on top of the cages found there. *'Intel No. 36:' (3/3) When fighting through the Nova 6 clogged streets in the second half of the mission, once the building with the second floor on fire is reached, enter the house on the right. The intel is on a cabinet at the rear of the kitchen, to the right. Intel 1 Rebirth BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel 2 Rebirth BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel 3 Rebirth BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia * The fifth image of the Intel dossier, possibly displaying the after-effects of Nova 6 on the human body, is actually the result of Smallpox and not Nova 6. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel